Bousiller une St Valentin selon le Patron
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le Patron montait sur ses pointes des pieds, un sourire mutin au visage. Si Mathieu ne passait sa cette fête pourrie avec lui, il la transformerait en cauchemars.


« Patron, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Mais oui ! Ça va être drôle gamin !

\- Mais c'est la Saint Valentin... Mathieu va être en colère en rentrant... Il l'a tellement préparé...

\- Justement ! Il nous a assez saouler avec sa Saint Valentin. On se venge. »

Un sceau sur la porte entrebâillée menaçait la première personne qui entrait dans la chambre de Mathieu Sommet. La pièce elle même regorgeait de pièges. Que ce soit les punaises sur la sol ou11 dans la lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte laissant pénétrer la pluie et le froid, ou la saccage de l'ordre instauré pour l'occasion quelques heures auparavant.

« Mais il nous a pas tellement demandé que ça...

\- Tu veux rire ? Depuis qu'il est avec son balais à chiotte, il nous pourrit la vie. Soit il nous dégage de l'appartement, soit il nous fait devenir ses fées du logis ! Et l'autre quand il se ramène il se croit tout perdu !

\- Patron, pourquoi tu détestes Antoine à ce point ?

\- Parce que... Parce que ! Mathieu n'a rien à faire avec un type comme lui !

\- Il le rend heureux !

\- Tu m'agaces gamin. »

Le geek fit la moue alors que le Patron s'éloignait de lui, dévastant un peu plus l'appartement. Si Mathieu supportait sans mal le chaos, son petit ami du moment se trouvait être un maniaque avéré. L'anarchie établit par le Patron devrait faire son petit bout de chemin.

Le Patron s'assit sur le canapé et alluma un cigarillo vanille, récompense de son délit. Le chevelu en détestait l'odeur.

L'horloge sonna vingt-deux heures. Le couple ne tarderait plus. Déjà le trouble-fête souriait de son crime. Il installa des micros et caméras, sous le regard inquiet du geek.

* * *

« C'était bon ! Le cadre est sympa en plus, t'as vraiment bien choisi Mathieu.

\- Merci, sourit le plus petit vidéaste en appréciant son expresso.

\- On avait pourtant dit qu'on ne faisait rien ce soir. Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de jour normalement.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on célèbre la Saint Valentin. C'est commercial et presque dégradant. Mais un restaurant de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir. D'autant plus que tu m'as invité la dernière fois.

\- Toi et ta fierté. Impossible de t'offrir quelque chose sans que tu ne tiennes à donner en retour.

\- Je ne profite pas des gens que je respecte. Si je veux juste des verres gratuits, c'est avec un type trouvé en boite ou sur le net. Pas avec toi.

\- C'est super déplacé d'utiliser ton charme comme ça. »

Antoine lui fit un clin d'œil, trouvant l'astuce plus qu'amusante. Son vis à vis lui sourit.

« Je le faisais surtout quand Salut les geeks ne marchait pas encore. Quand j'en pouvais plus du McDo', avec la fin du mois et une grosse envie d'alcool.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais d'argent en fin du mois alors que c'est le moment où on a toujours envie de boire ?

\- Question existentielle mon cher ami.

\- N'empêche, c'est rare que les mecs me payaient des trucs. Même un verre dans un bar. Les filles je n'en parle même pas.

\- Un point positif à être petit. Il y a tout un art pour se faire offrir des verres et des repas. Mon physique peut me faire passer pour un passif chétif à protéger, je le mets juste à profil.

\- Pour escroquer des repas à des personnes que tu n'embrasseras même pas. C'est moche.

\- Une idée du Patron, rit Mathieu. »

Il vit Antoine se rembrunir et s'inquiéta.

« Je ne le fais plus maintenant qu'on est ensemble, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais cette tête ?

\- En fait... Ca fait deux mois bientôt, toi et moi.

\- Ouaip.

\- Pour l'instant, on fait des efforts l'un pour l'autre, comme en chaque début de relation. En plus, on encore sur le plaisir de se découvrir, tout ça.»

Le plus âgé n'aimait pas spécialement le ton morne qui lançait ces mots.

« Mais, poursuivit Antoine, dans quelques temps, on va commencer à se lasser des défauts l'un de l'autre. Ou du moins, à se dire franchement ce qui nous dérange. »

Mathieu fronçait les sourcils. Ces sous-entendus l'agaçaient.

« Quelque chose te dérange dans ma façon d'être ?

\- Non ! Non. Toi, tu es très bien Mathieu.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais tes personnalités... Ca m'agace. »

Il acheva son café.

« Développe.

\- Le hippie, le Panda, le geek, ils sont bruyants mais ça va tu vois... Enfin, quand ils ne sont pas tous ensemble.

\- Je les envoie souvent ailleurs aussi.

\- Mais le Patron, je n'arriverais pas à le seul, et encore moins avec les autres.

\- Il est un peu rude avec toi, mais il est comme ça avec toutes mes relations, il faut juste qu'il s'habitue et...

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est physique, même s'il te ressemble, quand je le vois j'ai envie de partir, ou de la frapper. Il m'agace, dans tout son être. En plus de ça, il me déteste aussi.

\- Arrête, il m'a aidé à préparer l'appartement pour ce soir, et m'a promis d'emmener le geek au cinéma pour qu'on soit tranquille.

\- Mathieu, tes personnalités, ce sont comme tes enfants. Tu dois les discipliner.

\- Ce ne sont pas des enfants !

\- Pourtant tu es toujours derrière eux, tu t'occupes d'eux, sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu le copain d'un père au foyer et le futur beau père détesté de la fratrie.

\- Tu te fais des idées mec. Si je t'apprécie, c'est qu'ils sont susceptibles de bien t'aimer aussi. »

La réponse ne persuada en rien Antoine.

« Bon, tu voulais en venir où, à part que tu peux pas voir des morceaux de moi même ?

\- Que si ça dure, je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi. Rendant notre relation...

\- Stérile.»

Mathieu lui lança un regard assassin.

« Donc tu abandonnerai si vite ?

\- Je vieillis, et malgré mon affection pour toi, je veux un avenir avec quelqu'un avec qui je peux me poser vraiment. Tu ne te projettes pas toi, mais j'ai besoin de ça. »

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, Antoine poursuivit.

« Tu te rends ben compte que si j'aime ton côté honnête et franc, les magouilles du Patron me sortent par le nez.

\- Tu n'es pas en couple avec le Patron, au dernière nouvelle.

\- Mais comme tu l'as dis, il est une partie de toi.

\- Tu tournes vraiment les choses comme elles t'arrangent. Mes enfants, des parties de moi... Putain, on passait une bonne soirée là ! »

Mathieu se leva d'un coup et enfila sa veste.

« Tu vas où là ?

\- Chez moi !

\- Mais …

\- Oui tu peux venir, si on peut reparler de ça un autre jour. Ca me saoule là. »

Antoine le rejoignit et l'aida à enfiler son vêtement, sa colère brouillant ses gestes. Cependant, cet acte altruiste ne conduisit qu'à énerver davantage son petit ami.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour mettre une veste mec. »

Le chevelu se contenta de l'embrasser fermement pour le faire taire. Il l'adorait, mais quel caractère bon sang. La moutarde lui monte bien trop vite au nez. Il le suivit dans la rue, attendit que quelques mètres les séparent du restaurant, et posa son bras sur ses épaules. Un léger grognement lui répondit.

« On se calme tous les deux d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'être conciliant.

\- D'accord... Mais c'est bien parce que tu embrasses bien. »

Mathieu se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa. Le trajet se fit en silence, la tension ne disparaissant pas aussi facilement. Tout du long, le vidéaste plus âgé ressassait les différents problèmes que ses personnalités lui avaient apporté, surtout depuis l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec Antoine.

Le quatuor l'avait évidemment chambré. Lui qui n'utilisait ses charmes aux yeux des hommes que pour s'offrir des repas, en couple avec l'un d'eux ! Lui même ne s'en serait jamais douter, et songeait encore que cette situation ne lui convenait pas. Déjà, pour une raison très crue : le sexe. Leur premier essai ensemble venait d'un désir compulsif, poussé par l'alcool et la fatigue. Ils se souvenaient brièvement de ce qui se passa ce soir là. Le lendemain, ils se réveillaient l'un contre l'autre. Aucune pénétration ne semblait avoir été faite, ce qui soulagea grandement Mathieu. Derrière ce moment qui mettait en doute son hétérosexualité, Antoine lui avouait des sentiments d'affection, et lui demandait de se mettre en couple.

Au fond, cette histoire avait-elle du sens ? Il ne s'en persuadait pas. Pourtant, le temps qu'il passait avec Antoine lui plaisait. Ses baisers lui plaisaient. Il ne ressentait pas de différence existentielle entre un baiser d'un homme et d'une femme. Pas non plus dans le toucher. Même si la sodomie, ce n'était pas pour demain dans son esprit.

Ces questions ne gâcheraient pas sa soirée, décida-t-il. Il s'était forcé à ranger, que tout soit nickel chrome chez lui, pour qu'Antoine s'y sente bien, et qu'ils puissent passer un bon moment.

* * *

« Bon, tu la mets ta putain de veste ?

\- Oui ! »

Le geek enfilait son vêtement lentement, pris dans ses reflexions.

« On a fait quelque chose de terrible non ? Mathieu va nous en vouloir...

\- On le fait pour lui gamin !

\- Tu l'as fait ! Je veux pas être mêlé à ça... Et puis, il a l'air de bien l'aimer Antoine... »

Le Patron s'approcha du petit pour lui mettre son bonnet sur les oreilles, débordant largement sur son visage en signe de mauvaise foi.

« Mathieu est détestable depuis qu'il est avec ce type. La preuve, il joue encore aux jeux vidéos avec toi ?

\- Non...

\- Qui te borde le soir quand tu fais des cauchemars en ce moment?

\- Maître Panda... Mais il me raconte des histoires encore pire...

\- Tu vois ? Il nous délaisse complètement ! Le hippie n'a plus le droit de venir parce que Mr Antoine Daniel n'aime pas l'odeur de la fumée, je suis interdit de clopes, Mathieu arrête aussi, résultat il est super agaçant ! Ce type veut le contrôler et nous éloigner de lui.

\- Mais si Mathieu est heureux ?

\- Il est très heureux avec nous ! On a besoin de personne d'autre merde ! D'autant plus que si il nous délaisse trop, on v disparaître putain ! »

Sa remarque fit frémir la victime, dont les yeux brillaient déjà de larmes. Un cinéma avec une pleurnicheuse comme ça ? Saint Valentin de merde !

« Écoute petit, tu l'aimes Mathieu non ? »

Le gamin rougit de tout son corps, si bien que le Patron se fit une facepalm mentale. Le voilà gêné.

« Tu l'adores, c'est notre créateur chéri non ?

\- Oui ?

\- Donc tu l'aimes ?!

\- Oui !

\- Alors on se bat pour le récupérer, et pour qu'il soit à nous ! A notre putain de famille ! On s'en fout qu'il souffre un moment ou pas ! Il n'y qu'avec nous qu'il peut être heureux ! »

Le Patron sortit de l'appartement le geek lui emboîtait le pas. Il ferma à clefs avant de se diriger vers le cinéma le plus proche.

« Dis Patron ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes aussi alors toi Mathieu ? »

La voix du geek, bien que curieuse, touchait quelques notes de cynisme.

« J'aime personne moi gamin.

\- Mais …

\- Si j'aimais quelqu'un, j'espère bien que je passerai ce jour de merde à lui péter le cul, au lieu d'être avec toi. »

Le visage du plus jeune se crispa. Le Patron se demanda si ce gosse ne craquait pas un peu sur lui. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« On a qu'à dire que je te déteste pas ce soir. »

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. La vérité, c'est que le Patron aurait bel et bien voulu passer cette fête hypocrite à cracher sur la société avec celui qui embrumait son esprit de sentiments nauséabonds. Avec Mathieu quoi. Alors, s'il ne le pouvait pas, il comptait bien lui offrir la Saint Valentin la plus pourrie.

« Oh ! C'est pas Mathieu ? »

Le Patron releva les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait son créateur, main dans la main avec son petit ami. Il serra un peu plus son emprise sur le geek.

« T'as déserté l'appartement, c'est cool, merci Patron, lança Mathieu en lui souriant. »

Pas même un haussement de sourcils, un pincement de lèvre, alors qu'il enlaçait le geek. Le vidéaste se foutait royalement de lui.

« Tu me l'as demandé, j'obéis.

\- Pour une fois, nargua Antoine.

\- Un commentaire balais à chiottes ? gronda-t-il.

\- Vous n'allez pas être en retard pour votre séance, tenta Mathieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis binoclard ?

\- Que tes cheveux ont la puissance capillaire d'un poulpe ménopausé. »

Le stéphanois leva les yeux au ciel. « Et c'est reparti », songea-t-il.

« Très drôle les blagues sur le physique, tu tombes bien bas mon pauvre Patron.

\- C'est bizarre ça oui, pourquoi tu m'en fais pas toi ? Peut-être parce que t'as envie de me baiser quand tu me vois ?

\- Quoi ? Plutôt crever que baiser avec toi !

\- Pourquoi, mon corps t'attire pas ? »

Antoine passa un regard sur Mathieu, qui bien que blasé, s'amusait intérieurement des questions de son double.

« T'as un corps vachement baisable, mais je ne m'intéresse qu'aux personnes réelles moi. La seule vraie version c'est lui je te rappelle, t'es qu'une erreur, une pauvre caricature sans fondement, si ce n'est celui qui te permet d'y rentrer des bites tel le garage que tu peux être. T'es qu'une partie d'un imaginaire mec. Alors te la joue pas trop. »

Le Patron posa sa main sur son arme, sous sa veste et la pointa sur Antoine avec la ferme attention de tirer. Le coup partit, mais vers le ciel. Le geek, qui avait tenté de se mettre entre Antoine et la balle, pour protéger son créateur, qui lui même, anticipant le mouvement du Patron, voulait écarter son copain, s'était bien les pieds dans ses lacets et avait percuté le bras tenant l'arme. Celle-ci, dirigée en l'air, cracha son plomb.

Le geek se redressa, planta ses yeux dans ceux du grand homme, et s'égosilla de sa voix non assurée :

« Mathieu est trop bien pour toi, même si il est méchant avec moi ! Et puis, tes cheveux ressemblent à ceux de Kev Adams ! »

Il prit le bras du Patron, tremblant comme une feuille, et s'enfuit. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il manqua de tomber, lacets défaits obligent, mas fut rattrapé par un bras ferme. Alors qu'il reposait son buste dessus pour reprendre son souffle, il entendait le souffle du Patron à son oreille. Il rougit.

« Putain gamin... »

Son ton ne lui offrait aucune indication sur les intentions du Patron. Le frapper ? Le remercier ? Il ferma les yeux, croyant la première option la plus plausible. Le bras qui le tenait le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genou au sol. Il se retourna vers le Patron, qui poussa un long râle rageur, avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il tourna en rond quelques fois avant de s'asseoir sur le trottoir, face à son cadet.

« Il fait chier ! Bordel j'aurais tellement voulu le descendre là ! »

De la fumée s'élevait au rythme des respirations énervées du Patron.

« Pardon, murmura le geek en baissant la tête. »

Un léger silence suivit, alors que le souffle du criminel s'apaisait un peu.

« Mathieu m'aurait détesté si j'avais tué Antoine. »

Pas de reproche, pas de colère contre lui. Le gamer releva le regard.

« T'étais classe avant. Tu devrais t'affirmer comme ça plus souvent. »

Le Patron lui offrit un sourire honnête avant de se relever en l'entraînant d'une poigne ferme.

« Tu choisis le film. »

* * *

« Oh putain. »

Le murmure qu'Antoine venait d'entendre ne le rassurait guère. Il passa son regard dans l'appartement de son petit ami. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?! »

Sa colère, qui le suivait depuis la rencontre avec le couple de personnalités, explosa alors qu'il entrait.

« C'est ce connard de Patron ça ! Il t'a défoncé ton appartement !

\- Mais putain pourquoi il a fait ça ce troufion ?! Mon PC ! »

Le petit vidéaste se précipita vers son bureau, seul pièce épargnée. La chambre des personnalités se trouvait dans une pagaille, plus qu'à l'habituel. La cave du Patron laissait échapper une odeur nauséabonde de fumée et de sexe, il ne s'y aventura pas. Alors qu'il vérifiait que toutes les photos et autres objets auxquels il tenait se trouvaient ranger dans la seule pièce en ordre, il entendit quelque chose tombé, puis un hurlement. Il accourut vers sa chambre.

Un seau au sol roulait encore, alors que la moquette fonçait à vu d'œil. Il releva les yeux sur Antoine. Son expression ne présageait rien de bon.

« Assez pour ce soir je me casse. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, retenu par la main de Mathieu sur son torse. Cette dernière le fit reculer. Il bondit d'un coup en hauteur.

« Putain ! »

Sa chaussette blanche se colorait de rouge. Il retira vivement la pointe qui lui avait perforé le pied.

« Ce connard !

\- Assieds toi, je vais te bander le …

\- Non ! Je me casse bordel ! »

Antoine bouscula Mathieu, et entreprit de renfiler ses chaussures malgré la douleur.

« Il est plus là ce con, on peut profiter quand même !

\- Non c'est bon, je suis gavé là !

\- Mais si tu t'en vas, il aura gagné son jeu ! »

Antoine se retourna brusquement, braquant son regard dans celui de Mathieu. Ce dernier recula un peu, limitant leur différence de taille.

« Quel jeu bordel ? T'appelles ça un jeu ?!

\- C'est le truc du Patron, de chasser mes relations. Il fait ça pour me protéger et...

\- Te protéger de quoi bordel ?! T'as rien compris à ses motivations ou quoi ?!

\- Il veut que je reste à eux, il a peur que je ne les fasse disparaître, il me l'a déjà dit ça !

\- Et qu'il est amoureux de toi, il te l'a dit ?! »

Mathieu se figea, avant qu'un éclat de rire ne brise son masque d'étonnement.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le Patron n'aime personne !

\- Bien sûr. T'es complètement aveugle mon pauvre vieux. »

Il fermait sa veste.

« Mais attends tu te casses vraiment ?

\- Ouai ! »

Soirée de merde. Grosse soirée de merde.

« Dégage alors ! Au lieu de dire de la merde ! T'es un psycho-rigide, un peu de bordel et tu pètes un câble !

\- Il l'a fait contre moi ce connard, alors oui je cède à ses conneries, mais là, j'ai pas du tout envie de voir sa tronche, et je l'ai devant moi à chaque moment !

\- Nous ne sommes pas pareil !

\- Non, mais vous avez la même gueule. Et là, elle me pourrit la vie. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte. Mathieu poussa un cri haineux.

* * *

Assis au fond de la salle de cinéma, le Patron admirait son chef d'œuvre sur sa tablette. Pour être discret, la luminosité était mauvaise. Les voix d'Antoine et de Mathieu hurlaient dans ses oreillettes. A côté de lui, le geek entendait, mais ne s'y attachait pas. Son attention se focalisait sur le film devant lui. Ses doigts se crispaient parfois sur l'avant bras du Patron. Il avait choisi un film d'horreur, pour une fois qu'il n'y allait pas seul.

Une jeune femme marchait dans la rue. Son allure s'accentuait avec ses pas. Un de ses écouteurs pendait sur son buste, rebondissant sur sa poitrine. La musique qui en sortait, du Britney Spears, tentait la rassurer. Les mouvements qu'elle sentait dans son dos lui interdisait toute sécurité. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête.

Elle décrocha son fil blanc pour prendre son téléphone et y choisir un contact. Son petit ami.

« Chéri ?

\- Oui ? »

Sa voix rauque la fit frissonner. Le geek serra sa main sur le dos de celle du Patron.

« Tu es enroué ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'entends bizarrement. Comme si tu étais... Proche.

\- Je le suis. »

Un bras passa sur le cou de la jeune femme, l'étranglant.

« Et qu'il est amoureux de toi, il te l'a dit ?! »

Le petit ami en question mordit violemment le cou proposé devant lui. Il s'attaqua ensuit à ses yeux, au goût si juteux. Le geek ne le vit pas.

Il regardait le Patron. Ses oncles lui griffaient la main. Amoureux de Mathieu ? Le Patron ?

« Tu me fis mal gamin, murmura le Patron.

\- Pa... Pardon. »

Il ne le lâcha pas entièrement pour autant. Il n'appréciait en général pas l'obscurité. A ce moment précis, il la remerciait de cacher ses larmes. Il ne se les expliquait pas à lui même.

* * *

Quand le Patron passa le seuil de la porte, il ne s'étonna pas que son œuvre ne soit déranger par une disposition ordonnée. Cependant, il s'attendait à voir Mathieu sur le canapé, une bouteille de rhum en main, un regard accusateur en prime. Personne, si ce n'est le cadavre de ladite bouteille.

« Je vais encore jouer un peu Patron !

Fais ce que tu veux gamin. »

Le geek se déchaussa et s'installa devant l'écran du salon. Le Patron en profita pour faire un tour des différentes pièces de la maison. Pas de Mathieu.

Il finit par rejoindre sa propre chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il s'étonna de l'odeur. Ou plutôt, du manque d'odeur de ses cigares. Quelqu'un avait dû ouvrir sa fenêtre. A la place, il reconnut un parfum qui lui tenait à cœur. Il alluma la lumière, pour révéler le corps amorphe de Mathieu, allongé sur son lit.

Une autre bouteille menaçait de tomber. Il la déposa sur le sol. Il se pencha sur son créateur, qui émit un léger ronflement. Pas de coma, enfin une bonne nouvelle. De la transpiration spiritueuse se imprégnait les vêtements de Mathieu. Le Patron l'en débarrassa, avant de se déshabiller lui même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sexe, qui gonflait à la pensée d'un Mathieu à moitié nu, complètement à sa merci. Il se massa quelques instants, déshabillant son gland. Les lèvres mi-ouverte devant lui offrait de délicieuses pensées, tout comme le torse qui ne demandait qu'à être aspergé.

Le visage d'ange bien trop pur lors du sommeil méritait quelques gouttes lui aussi. Détruire cette perfection à coup de biffles. Le rendre sale, comme lui. Affecter cette vénusté immaculée qu'il jalousait et admirait. Moins que ça même.

Pouvoir l'embrasser, le lécher, s'y frotter, le toucher, le caresser, l'effleurer. Pas le visage peut-être. Trop parfait, il n'en était pas digne. Ses pectoraux alors. Sa peau blanche. Ses pieds ? Ses mains ? N'importe quelle partie de ce corps chéri lui engendrait les idées les plus lubriques, mais aussi les désirs les plus humbles. Un contact, un regard, un mot.

L'homme qui l'obsédait, posé ainsi devant lui, lui donnait involontairement peut-être sa seule chance. Il se pencha sur lui, mais au moment de l'embrasser, l'haleine d'alcool le dégoutta. Il ne le voulait pas comme ça.

Il se redressa, enfila un bas de pyjama rayé, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea contre lui.

Il sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, un bras enlacé son ventre, et un corps se glisser contre le sien. Il glissa son regard dans son dos, le temps de voir une réplique de Mathieu se blottir contre son dos.

« Geek ? Murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai peur, répondit une voix fluette. »

Il s'installa sur le dos, récupérant le geek sur une épaule, entraînant Mathieu sur l'autre. Son érection tendait son pyjama. Il tira la couverture sur eux, cachant ses bas instincts. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait réussir à dormir ou non.

Au plafond, son réveil affichait l'heure. Une heure quarante-cinq. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand il les rouvrit, la marque rouge donnait trois heures vingt-sept. A côté de lui, l'un des deux hommes tremblait. L'autre s'était un peu écarté et dormait. Il reconnut l'haleine de Mathieu, qui s'agitait. Il lui saisit les côtes et le plaqua contre lui, ce qui lui valut un coup dans la cuisse. Il le relâcha, avant de le maintenir plus fermement contre le matelas. Se servant de son poids pour le maintenir, il put remarquer à l'éclairage faible que les yeux de son créateur étaient écarquillés.

Il semblait totalement paniqué. Le Patron pose son front contre le sien.

« Je suis là. Je le serais toujours. Alors tu te calmes. Tout va bien. »

Il fut presque surpris que Mathieu acquiesce. Il se replaça sur le côté. Un corps vint se pendre à son bras. Il clôt une nouvelle fois ses paupières.

* * *

« Patron ? Patron ? »

Il découvrit ses orbites. Cinq heures cinquante-trois.

« Quoi gamin ?

\- J'ai peur... Il va pas venir me tuer hein ?

\- Le seul qui va te tuer si tu la fermes pas, c'est moi. »

Un gémissement apeuré lui répondit. Il tira le geek contre lui. Ce dernier se coucha sur l'hémicorps que lui accordait le Patron. Sa cuisse croisait la sienne, faisant durcir à nouveau le membre du criminel.

« Fais chier...

\- Je te fais mal ? Murmurait le plus frêle, réellement inquiet.

\- Non. Au contraire, tu me fais trop de bien gamin. Dors, ou je te viole. »

Il lui fallut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minute avant de retrouver lui même le sommeil.

* * *

Un bruit étrange le fit quitter une fois de plus les bras de Morphée. Il se tourna vers celui qui émettait le son. Il ne le reconnut pas de suite. Toujours est-il qu'il semblait sur le point de vomir. Le Patron bondit du lit pour le tirer jusqu'aux toilettes, où celui qu'il supposait être Mathieu vida ses enzymes.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour lui tenir la tête, lui évitant d'aller dire bonjour à sa s'empara d'une de ses vestes qui traînait encore dans la salle d'eau pour couvrir les épaules tremblantes de Mathieu. Cette position lui rappelait la première cuite de son créateur.

Quand il le sentit se calmer, il lui enfonça ses doigts dans la glotte pour faire sortir les derniers résidus, avant de le nettoyer brièvement et de le ramener au lit. Il l'installa de côté, se mit dos à lui pour retourner enlacer le geek, qui connaissait quelques spasmes d'effroi.

* * *

En pleine gaule, il se réveilla à nouveau. Un corps contre le sien réchauffait son torse et ses jambes. Il glissa un regard dans la chambre. Le second semblait avoir disparu. Il osa regarder l'heure. Neuf heures dix-sept.

« Patron... »

Il se concentra sur celui qui venait de chuchoter son nom. Une cuisse remonta le long de la sienne, rencontrant son sexe. Ils l'avaient beaucoup trop chauffé avec ces conneries. Il glissa sa main sur son entre-jambe et entreprit de se masturber. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à celui contre qui il le faisait. Peu importait.

« Mathieu... S'entendit-il dire. »

Des yeux bleus se tournèrent d'un coup dans les siens. Il le ferma presque automatiquement. Et merde. Son créateur allait le tuer.

« Tu... Tu aimes Mathieu Patron ? »

A sa grande joie, c'est la voix du geek qui lui répondit. Il lui sauta dessus. Son regard le transperça, si bien qu'il le vit larmoyer.

« Écoute moi bien gamin. T'as rien vu, t'as rien entendu. »

Un hochement de tête incertain lui répondit. Il sentit un électrochoc le parcourir quand son gland effleura le pli de l'aine de l'autre homme.

« Bordel... »

Il commença à caresser son bassin à la cuisse et au ventre sous lui, appréciant ce contact. La gamin se contractait, détournait le visage, appuyait sur ses bras pour se débattre.

« Arrête... »

Sa jérémiade n'eut aucun effet. Le sexe dressé cogna au niveau de ses fesses.

« Arrête Patron ! »

Une voix beaucoup plus affirmative, plus sûr. Un ton différent. Il dévisagea celui qui croyait être le geek, mais qui se révélait être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mathieu...

\- T'as assez souillé mon prénom et mon corps comme ça. »

Le vidéaste se dégagea de son emprise et quitta la chambre du Patron. Il croisa le gamer, qui mangeait des céréales devant Avengers.

Le Patron, à genoux sur son lit, faisait connaissance avec de tous nouveaux sentiments. La

honte. La tristesse. La peur.

* * *

Deux coups fermes à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez, y répondit-il. »

Malgré sa gueule de bois, il montait l'un de ses précieux épisodes. Il ne tourna pas de suite les yeux de son écran. Celui qu'il devinait être le Patron ne parlerait pas en premier, il le savait. Il lui lança son téléphone, confiant dans les reflexes de sa personnalités.

Quand il fut sûr que le Patron eut le temps de lire le message de rupture qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt d'Antoine, il tourna son siège vers lui en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bravo Patron. T'as encore réussi. »

Il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil. Leur yeux, parfaits reflets l'un de l'autre, se rencontraient et gardait contact, alors que le vidéaste se levait. Il s'approchait du Patron.

« Fier de toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Alors le Patron pouvait être mal à l'aise parfois ? Il adorait ça. Avoir de le puissance sur celui qui se croyait le plus fort. Il ne s'en délectait pourtant pas à cet instant.

« T'as fait ça pour pas disparaître, ou pour pouvoir te branler tranquillement sur mon corps ? »

Les pupilles du Patron se dilataient. Un rien l'excite.

« Réponds !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- C'est un connard. Il nous traite comme de la merde. Le hippie, le Panda, le geek. Même toi tu t'en fous de nous quand il est là.

\- Oh, le Patron qui vient à la rescousse du peuple. Et je suis sensé te croire ? »

Les mains dans les poches du Patron l'agaçaient.

« Va falloir trouver mieux putain ! Comme si j'allais gober ça !

\- Je refuse de te voir avec quelqu'un.

\- Et je peux savoir qui te donne le droit de décider d'avec qui je suis en couple ?! »

D'un autre côté, le Patron n'avait jamais eu tord. Toutes ces anciennes partenaires auraient fini par le laisser tomber. Il ne le lui concéderait cependant pas.

« Je te veux pour moi. »

Le regard de Mathieu s'endurcit.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ce matin t'as voulu me baiser en geek !

\- Vous m'avez fait passer une nuit de merde, je voyais qu'un beau gosse qui me chauffait.

\- De toutes façons, c'est...C 'est dégueulasse ! »

Il vit le corps du Patron frissonner. Même une insulte l'excitait ?

« Ta gueule. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Si le Patron pouvait être vulgaire, il ne se permettait jamais ce genre de langage avec lui.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta putain de bouche si c'est pour juger ce que je ressens !

\- Tu ressens rien Patron ! C'est juste ta libido qui veux tu baiser toi même !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Mathieu se rassit, reprenant un semblant de calme.

« Écoute, je crois qu'on touche le fond mec. J'en peux plus. Je peux plus supporter tes merdes. Il te faut un appartement à toi. Faut que tu te casses d'ici. Je peux plus moi. Je... J'y arrive plus. Je sais pas si ma tâche c'est de m'occuper de vous ou quoi, mais te concernant, j'ai raté. Je sais pas ce que tu étais sensé m'apporter, mais t'es une erreur Patron. T'as pas de vraie raison d'être.»

Il n'eut pas à se répéter. Le Patron disparut.

* * *

« Tu sais où il est ?

\- Retrouve le gros. Il m'a permis de revenir, il est cool parfois. »

Maître Panda et le hippie le regardaient avec sérieux.

« Il n'a pas laissé d'adresse.

\- Envoie lui un SMS.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

\- Il ne nous répond pas. On ne sait pas comment il va, où il est, on sait rien putain !

\- Je sais, c'est son choix.

\- Mec, comment tu peux rester aussi calme ?! Déjà, comment tu vas faire pour salut les geek ?!

\- Je vais me déguiser. On échangeait nos rôles parfois, pour tourner plus vite. Ca va le faire.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pas pour lui gros ?

\- C'est le Patron, tout va bien aller.

\- C'est le Patron à la rue, seul, et surtout délaissé par toi !

\- Et alors ?! Ca devrait lui faire particulièrement mal ? Je vous rappelle que le Patron, c'est un connard, un sans cœur !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le geek venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de Mathieu. Depuis les deux semaines d'absence du Patron, il parlait bien moins. Il partait dès que son nom était évoqué.

« Le Patron va vraiment pas bien ! Il est triste !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ?

\- Parce qu'on... »

Mathieu se redressa pour affronter sa personnalité de face.

« Vous baisez encore?

\- Encore ? S'étonna l'ursidé. »

Les joues du geek s'enflammaient.

« On a jamais couché ensemble !

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire ça putain ! Avec la façon dont t'es un chien pour lui, t'as bien dû lui sucer la queue de temps en temps ! Il a bien dû profiter de toi ce connard !

\- Il n'a jamais profité de moi ! Il veut que toi ! »

Les larmes du geek coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'il s'enfuit. Maître Panda lui emboîta le pas, inquiet. Il ne restait plus que le hippie, qui observait Mathieu derrière ses lunettes. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son créateur.

« Écoute gros, le Patron a fait un truc nul, mais il est peace avec nous.

\- Je sais... Je sais. »

La star indienne quitta le bureau. Mathieu se concentra à nouveau sur son problème actuel, c'est à dire ses comptes. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail en envoyant le Patron ailleurs. Ce dernier lui ramenait beaucoup d'argent. Ses virements hebdomadaires permettaient les excès des différentes personnalités. Seulement là, même si les virements se poursuivaient, ils diminuaient fortement. Sans doute pour le loyer de son appartement.

Mathieu poussa un long soupir, avant d'envoyer un message au Patron.

* * *

Pour être honnête avec lui même, il s'avouait que sa personnalité lui avait manqué. Sincèrement. Pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Leur conversations sérieuses, leurs beuveries, toutes leurs habitudes s'en trouvaient bouleversé.

Le Patron existait depuis les douze ans de Mathieu. Une seule dispute avait vraiment éclaté, avant celle concernant Antoine. Cet affrontement concernait le premier baiser de Mathieu, que le Patron lui avait dérobé lors d'une soirée arrosée, vers quatorze ans. Il avait bu deux verres de punch, il était pompet. Mauvaise idée.

Après cet épisode se passèrent trois mois sans le Patron. La solitude donna naissance au hippie. Le retour du Patron engendra le geek. Le défoncé avait d'ailleurs remarqué un fait assez intéressant.

« Au moins, tu as fait ton premier baiser avec quelqu'un qui tiendra toujours à toi. »

Ce n'est pas faux. En soi, c'est même particulièrement pertinent.

Le soleil fatigué de mars ondulait sur son visage pâle. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, alors qu'il atteignait le parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous.

« Salut gamin.

\- Patron, répondit-il indifféremment. »

Le criminel semblait plus maigre. Ses joues se creusaient légèrement. Des cernes tombaient sous ses lunettes. Il s'agitait nerveusement. Mathieu se retint de faire un commentaire sur la consommation de cocaïne. Il savait que le Patron en avait besoin parfois, pour son travail. Pour tenir.

« J'ai vu que t'as regardé les comptes. Je te file un peu moins de tune en ce moment, t'aurais pas dû te déplacer pour ça. Je vais pas tarder à augmenter de quelques centaines le chiffre. Je suis sur un gros coup.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Moins t'en sais, mieux tu te portes gamin.

\- Trafic de drogue ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

\- J'ai pas eu cet impression dernièrement. »

Cette phrase coupa le sourire faussement assuré du Patron. Ainsi denudé de cet artifice, il lui faisait pensé à un loup blessé.

« Tu peux revenir à la maison.

\- Non, ça ira. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Le Patron passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage, relevant ses lunettes.

« Écoute, c'est compliqué. T'as bien vu le genre d'envie que j'ai pour toi. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est pas juste une lubie passagère. J'ai envie de te baiser. Mais pas que. T'es un bien plus gros problème pour moi. Je fais un sevrage de toi là. C'est pas facile.

\- Un sevrage de... Moi ?

\- J'ai des envies pas naturelles te concernant putain ! J'ai peur de te toucher, pourtant je veux que tu me caresses, j'ai envie que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, pourtant j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers, et qu'au final, tu devrais me détester. Ce serait mieux pour toi. Déteste moi Mathieu.

\- Tu me demandes l'impossible là.

\- Alors fais moi disparaître. Ou ne me recontacte plus. J'ai passé trop d'années à refuser l'évidence.

\- Quelle évidence. »

Un baiser se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il s'y attendait. Il aurait pu l'esquiver. Il pouvait encore s'en dégager. Mais il y répondit.

« Rentre, insista Mathieu alors que le baiser s'achevait.

\- Tu m'as embrassé pour ça ? »

Ses yeux disaient non. Son cœur disait non. Son corps tout entier lui hurlait de recommencer. Il ne se l'avouerait pas.

« Je suis prêt à faire bien plus si ça peut te faire revenir. »

Les yeux du patron brillèrent.

« Si tu ne me fais rien que je ne veux pas.

\- Deal ?

\- Deal, confirma le vidéaste. »

* * *

Après cet échange, les jours qui suivirent, Mathieu s'attendait à se faire sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Pourtant, rien ne différait en ces premiers jours de la norme. En ce moment, alors que les autres dormaient tous, le Patron et lui même finissait d'écrire un épisode de Salut les geek.

« C'est chiant cette phrase. Je l'ai déjà dite trop de fois.

\- Mmh... Ah oui... »

Le Patron releva les yeux sur son créateur. Il lui semblait pensif, et pas sur son travail.

« Antoine t'a renvoyé un message ?

\- De ? »

Visiblement, il allait devoir être plus clair.

« Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ?

\- Non. Il veut quelqu'un de sérieux, qui peut le mettre en avant. Actuellement ma priorité dans la vie, ce n'est pas la femme ou l'homme, vu que visiblement je suis bisexuel parfait.

\- Je vois. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que le Patron ne dut secouer doucement l'épaule de son créateur pour le réveiller.

« Je crois qu'on va continuer demain gamin. »

Un vague sourire anéanti lui répondit. Il ne se priva pas de l'embrasser. Depuis son retour, il ne s'était pas permis ce genre d'écart. Mais là, Mathieu était juste trop attirant. Contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, si les premiers instants lui semblèrent douteux, deux bras encerclèrent sa nuque ensuite.

Il commença à rouler son bassin contre celui de Mathieu, qui se tendit.

« Je... Je vais avoir besoin d'une bière pour ça Patron. J'ai encore du mal avec tout ça. »

Un autre baiser lui répondit.

Le Patron, il se fichait bien du temps. Il voulait juste avoir son attention, de temps en temps. Le focaliser sur lui. Le plus possible. Lui faire mal, certes, mais pour lui faire plus de bien après. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il existait pour combler Mathieu.


End file.
